Molestias
by Wolf's Mist
Summary: Ahora que Lal y Colonello tienen una relacion, ¿Cuales son los problemas con los que lidia Lal? One-shot


Cuando uno se convierte en Arcobaleno, existen muchas molestias en cuanto al aspecto físico, como es la estatura, el tono de voz, es molesto especialmente cuando uno va caminando por la calle y los demás adultos se te quedan mirando pensando "que estará haciendo un bebe caminando solo y con un arma tan peligrosa en la espalda", si era lo más molesto que a uno le podría pasar, ese tipo de cuestiones eran lo más difícil, sobre todo para dar una buena primera impresión a los demás generales del COMSUBIN.

Pero si uno creía que eso era difícil, a Lal se le multiplicaban por cinco, no solo por su aspecto, sino porque también se sentía mal por dentro, al ser una Arcobaleno incompleta, no solo se le negaba ser una persona común y corriente, sino que tampoco podría ser una Arcobaleno, se sentía en medio de dos mundos, y en esos casos no importaba el potencial que tuviera en combate, lo buena que fuera en relaciones exteriores o la estratega que era, eso no podría cambiarse nunca.

Pero no le daba importancia, ya que ella no era el tipo de mujer que se preocupaba por lo que dijeran los demás. Claro que eso empezó a cambiar cuando pasando el tiempo sucedieron dos cosas a la vez:

Colonello y Lal habían decidido formalizar una relación de pareja, (cosa que tomo demasiado tiempo, lágrimas y sudor de parte de ambos).

Debido a que Lal era una Arcobaleno defectuosa, el ritmo de crecimiento de su cuerpo, seguía siendo el de una persona normal, mientras que el del Arcobaleno de la lluvia, se mantenía siempre igual.

Si ella pensaba que era molesto ver las miradas de la gente al caminar por la calle cuando era una bebe, se había equivocado, si veían a una mujer adulta con marcas en la cara y diferentes armas por todo el cuerpo junto a un bebe volando junto a ella gracias a un halcón, portando un arma en su espalda y con un traje militar, esas miradas se convertían en miradas de desaprobación , tal vez pensaban que era cuando mucho una pervertida de menores y Lal no tenía más opción que cerrar los ojos y desear que se la tragara la tierra.

Las otras situaciones desagradables con las que tenía que lidiar, eran las molestas chicas (muy atractivas había que reconocer) que se le acercaban no con buenas intenciones a Colonello, siempre diciendo lo lindo, tierno y simpático que parecía (como si no fuera suficiente engreído ya).

Pero la poca paciencia que le había quedado ese día se acabó cuando una de las "admiradoras" de Colonello, se atrevió a abrazarlo entre sus enormes pechos estrujándolo tan fuerte que pudo escuchar un leve quejido provenir de él. Lal solo dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo del lugar sacando humo por los oídos y con la cara enrojecida del coraje hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente alejada de la civilización para sacar su enojo gritando miles de insultos dirigidos al arcobaleno de la lluvia.

Después de una hora de sacar su ira, se quedó mirando el atardecer, sentada en la orilla de la montaña donde había visto la prueba de Colonello junto con Tsuna y Gokudera. Hasta que sintió el aleteo de un ave, sabiendo de quien se trataba, no hubo necesidad de preguntar quién era, o el por qué estaba en ese lugar.

-Te estuve buscando toda la tarde, Kora- dijo preocupado el arcobaleno.

-No mientas, sabias que estaba aquí desde un inicio- dijo monótona la chica.

Colonello sonrió, porque sabía que en el fondo, como cualquier mujer Lal se ponía celosa, aunque su orgullo no lo admitiera, dejo que Falcón lo soltara y camino lentamente hacia la peliazul y tomando distraída a Lal, salto hacia su hombro y le deposito un beso en la mejilla, dejando sonrojada a su ex maestra, la chica se sonrojo a mas no poder para luego mirar a los ojos a el responsable.

-¿crees que de verdad haría algo tan estúpido como ponerte celosa, kora?-

-de tu parte siempre me puedo esperar todo – dijo sarcástica, para luego cargarlo y después de mirarlo a los ojos unos segundos ambos se besaron con ternura, para separarse y recuperar el aliento.

- me reuniré con Reborn para hablar acerca de unos asuntos pendientes, no te preocupes, volveré para continuar nuestra conversación, Kora-

El chico salto al suelo para ser recogido por Falcón y alejarse del lugar, pero se detuvo a la mitad y le dijo de forma burlona –oye Kora será mejor no volver a salir en un lugar abierto… - La peliazul la miro extrañada, -por que la policía te tiene fichada de pervertida de menores- , dicho esto se fue volando lo más pronto posible y a tiempo para esquivar un disparo de Lal y un grito de:

-¡COLONELLO MALDITO!-


End file.
